huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Date
Dates are the main feature of HuniePop, and earn players rewards such as "Munie" (which is used to buy gifts, food and alcohol) and photos. To succeed in a date, players must reach a certain score, known as the "Affection" meter. The maximum score players must reach in dates increases for that girl as they go on more dates with them. The player only has twenty moves for each date (24 if the girl is full before it), though, so they must use them wisely! Date Grid The date grid is where the player matches tokens in order to get affection, passion, sentiment, or more moves. Unlike other puzzle games where players can only move tokens one space over, the player can drag tokens anywhere across the token's row or column, allowing more opportunities for combos. Tokens In order to gain affection, the player must match three or more tokens. The more tokens are matched at once, the more points the player will receive. The amount of affection a token can give depends on trait upgrades, the passion level, and a girl's preferences. Her profile will outline her most favorite trait, which will grant the most amount of affection during dates, and her least favorite trait, which will grant the least amount of affection during dates. Girls also have other preferred traits over other traits, which will grant higher amount of affection than others, but players must find out and memorize what these traits are as they date the girl. Players must keep this in mind the girl's preferred traits as they date them to ensure a successful date. The four main tokens are Romance (Orange crescent moon), Talent (Blue music note), Sexuality (Red), and Flirtation (Green star). There are also Bell tokens called Joy (Yellow), which grants a bonus move, Passion (Pink heart), which increases the value of token combos, Sentiment (Light Blue tear drop), which increases your sentiment points, and cracked Broken Hearts (Purple), which lowers the player's score. During the date, the player also has the option of giving the girl a "gift", for example the default Stuffed Bear, which will eliminate all Broken Heart tokens on the grid and replace them with Passion tokens. Certain gifts can also increase the value of certain token combos depending on what kind of trait the gift represents and how much the player upgraded the gift in the "upgrade" section. Bedroom Bonus The bedroom bonus mini-game is a result of four successful dates with a girl (4th should be a night date). After the 4th date, the girl you're dating will come over to your bedroom in only a bra and panties to have sex with you. In the bedroom bonus mini-game, there are no move limits, broken hearts or date gift usage. The affection level is lower than the average date affection level, but the score decays over time, so players must play the bonus stage as fast as possible in order to win. Since version 1.2.0 the girls take their top off when your score is half the affection meter. Every token grants 10 pleasure, including passion and sentiment tokens, so players don't need to worry about that girls' preferred traits when playing. Everytime you match tokens, the girl you're dating will moan in sexual pleasure. When The Player is finished with the mini-game, the girl will keep moaning for a little while and then they will receive one final picture of the girl in a sexy pose, "revealing" more than in her other photos. The player will then wake up the next morning with her in their bedroom, and will have successfully "conquered" that girl. Tips *If you forget which tokens a girl likes and dislikes, right click to bring up the Huniebee and it will outline her preferred and least preferred traits. the HunieBee will add a star (what she likes) or a heart (what she loves) in some of the items in the store. *Match passion and sentiment first, then the bells. It's better if you match them along with other tokens. *If you're low on Munie, go on dates, as they give Munie based on moves, sentiment, and affection. You gain even more Munie the more moves you have.